Dedications
by Lemonly
Summary: The original members of New Directions are given a special assignment a few weeks before they graduate. Full summery and some background information are inside. Rachel/Puck, Mike/Tina, Santana/Brittany, very minor Finn/Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**Background: It was Rachel that Puck got pregnant, not Quinn. She had twins, a boy and a girl named Delaney and Landon, and kept them. She and Puck became the it couple. Puck is a proud daddy, always keeping pictures of his kids with him. This fast forwards two year.**

**Summary: It's the original members of New Directions' senior year (I know unlikely that they are all in the same grade) and Mr. Schuester gives the originals a special assignment (they meet on different days on the days they aren't with the new members).**

**AN: Italics is singing**

** "**This assignment is only for you guys," Mr. Schuester said as he walked into the room, "Seeing as it is you last year here, and you will be graduating next week. Tomorrow and Thursday, you will need to have one to three songs selected to perform for the class to sing. They can be anything. A theme song, a song that expresses who you are, or a song that you want to dedicate to someone." Schuester told them. He was stopped from continuing when Rachel's cell phone rang.

"I have to take this," Rachel said, checking the caller id. "Hello?" Rachel got up and walked out of the room. She walked back in five minutes later and grabbed her things.

"What's wrong, babe?" Puck asked standing up.

"The day care will be closing at 2:45 for the rest of the week. We'll have to bring the kids to glee with us. I need to go pick them up, now, though. It seems my father was too busy to leave a voicemail saying that they were closing early today. I'll be right back." Rachel gave Puck a quick kiss and rushed out of the room.

"God! Those little losers are going to be here!" Quinn scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"I am tired of this, Quinn! You can insult me and, to some extent, Rachel, but do _**not**_ insult our kids!" Puck said, walking over to Quinn.

"Please, I happen to be stating the truth. They're the offspring of two losers; there is no hope for them to be better than that."

Before Puck could say anything, Tina was out of her chair. She slapped Quinn as hard as she could, leaving a full hand print.

"Don't you ever talk about my godchildren like that, ever again." Tina yelled, she spun on her heel and walked out of the room. She sent Rachel a text saying she would meet her out front to help with the kids. Matt and Mike quickly took hold of Puck and dragged him across the room. They turned a cold glare to Quinn, who was now flanked by Kurt and Mercedes. The room became thick with tension and all eyes shot to the door as they heard high-pitched voices coming down the hall.

Puck instantly smiled as Rachel walked in carrying Landon and Tina walked in carrying Delaney.

"DADDY!" the twins yelled in unison. As soon as their feet touched the ground, they ran over to Puck. He threw his arms around and pulled them into his lap. Rachel watched them, smiling, and she set down their bags. Puck was so good with them. As the twins went to greet their aunts and uncle, Puck got up and walked over to Rachel. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lightly.

"I love you, Rachel," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Noah," Rachel replied, "Now, what happened while I was gone? Tina looked pretty upset."

"Quinn made some comment about the kids, I got mad, she made another comment, Tina slapped her, and then she went to meet you out front. After that, not much."

"You guys are dismissed for the day. Have your songs ready for tomorrow." Mr. Schuester said, leaving the room.

"Group dinner at my house tonight." Rachel reminded them.

*Berry House, 7 pm*

The doorbell rang and Puck opened it, greeting Mike, Matt, and Tina. They walked into the kitchen and found Rachel racing around the kitchen, putting the final touches on everything.

"Rachel, do you need any help?" Tina asked.

"Yes. Can you put the food on the table? I need to go get the twins ready and then get myself ready." Rachel said. The group dinners at Rachel's were formal. They ate on the patio or dining room, depending on the weather, and they always stressed Rachel out.

"I'll get them ready for you, Rach. Mike, Matt, and Tina will finish up down here," Puck said as he dragged her upstairs.

Thirty minutes later, Puck came down stairs with the twins and put them in the booster seats between his and Rachel's chairs. Everyone else arrived shortly after and Tina, Mike, and Matt walked out with the food. Everyone sat down then realized that Rachel was missing. Right as Puck stood up to go get her, she walked out the French doors. He froze, she looked gorgeous. She had a tight, but simple, white sundress on. She looked so simple, but it was the hottest he had ever seen her look.

"Mommy looks pretty, doesn't she, daddy?" Delaney said, tugging on Puck's sleeve.

"Yeah, she does. Mommy looks very pretty." Puck said, eyes not leaving Rachel, making her blush.

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel said quietly, sitting down in her chair gracefully, till blushing. She always got embarrassed when she got complements like that.

"Well, dig in," Puck announced to the group. He put small portions of food on the twins' plates and he and Rachel quickly cut the food into much smaller pieces before getting their food.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the scene. Puck should not have taken responsibility. He should have lived up to his reputation and left her stranded, making her even more of an outcast. And then, Puck would be back to wanting what he couldn't have, Quinn. She hadn't thought that Puckerman might actually love Rachel and that even if she hadn't gotten pregnant they would still be together. The thought infuriated her. So she did what she could… she insulted the kids. But this time, before the words even left her mouth, Santana stopped her.

"Look, Q, don't start a war you can't win. Rachel will bring down if you do. She will get even and you will be sorry." Santana warned. Quinn, surprisingly, listened, knowing that if Santana was worried about the petite brunette's revenge tactics, then she should be too.

*In Glee the next day*

"We'll rotate. Everyone does one song per rotation. Rachel, you're up first," Mr. Shuester said, walking off the stage. Rachel walked on and stood at center stage.

"The first song I chose to do is a song called 'In my Daughter's Eyes' by Martina McBride. This song means a lot to me because I can tell that my daughter believes these things whole heartedly. Mommy loves you, Laney." Rachel waved at her daughter, who let out a giggle in return.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
gives me strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
It puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

Rachel finished the song in tears. No one would ever know how much their daughter meant to her and Noah. She took her seat next to Noah and hugged Delaney tightly. Noah smiled and got up to do one of his songs.

"This song is for Landon. I see so much of myself in him, and yet, his mother still shines through. So, yeah, this song is called 'Just the Two of Us' by Will Smith."

_(Now dad this is a very sensitive subject)  
From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms  
I knew I'd meet death before I'd let you meet harm  
Although questions arose in my mind, would I be man enough?  
Against wrong, choose right and be standin up  
From the hospital that first night  
Took a hour just ta get the carseat in right  
People drivin all fast, got me kinda upset  
Got you home safe, placed you in your basonette  
That night I don't think one wink I slept  
As I slipped out my bed, to your crib I crept  
Touched your head gently, felt my heart melt  
Cause I know I loved you more than life itself  
Then to my knees, and I begged the Lord please  
Let me be a good daddy, all he needs  
Love, knowledge, discipline too  
I pledge my life to you_

_Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I_

_Five years old, bringin comedy  
Everytime I look at you I think man, a little me  
Just like me  
Wait an see gonna be tall  
Makes me laugh cause you got your dads ears an all  
Sometimes I wonder, what you gonna be  
A General, a Doctor, maybe a MC  
Haha, I wanna kiss you all the time  
But I will test that butt when you cut outta line, trudat  
Uh-uh-uh why you do dat?  
I try to be a tough dad, but you be makin me laugh  
Crazy joy, when I see the eyes of my baby boy  
I pledge to you, I will always do  
Everything I can  
Show you how to be a man  
Dignity, integrity, honor an  
An I don't mind if you lose, long as you came with it  
An you can cry, ain't no shame it it  
It didn't work out with me an your mom  
But yo, push come to shove  
You was conceived in love  
So if the world attacks, and you slide off track  
Remember one fact, I got your back_

_Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I_

_It's a full-time job to be a good dad  
You got so much more stuff than I had  
I gotta study just to keep with the changin times  
101 Dalmations on your CD-ROM  
See me-I'm  
Tryin to pretend I know  
On my PC where that CD go  
But yo, ain't nuthin promised, one day I'll be gone  
Feel the strife, but trust life does go wrong  
But just in case  
It's my place  
To impart  
One day some girl's gonna break your heart  
And ooh ain't no pain like from the opposite sex  
Gonna hurt bad, but don't take it out on the next, son  
Throughout life people will make you mad  
Disrespect you and treat you bad  
Let God deal with the things_

_they do  
Cause hate in your heart will consume you too  
Always tell the truth, say your prayers  
Hold doors, pull out chairs, easy on the swears  
You're living proof that dreams do come true  
I love you and I'm here for you_

"The tears just keep coming today, don't they Berry?" Noah asked in a teasing tone, sitting down and pulling Landon into his lap. The two year old smiled up at him before trying to hit his sister, who was quick to put him back in his place. Rachel and Puck laughed softly at this as Artie wheeled onto stage.

"For one of my songs, I chose to do Bryan Adams' 'Summer of 69'. I don't know why I picked, but I was playing guitar last night and started playing it out of nowhere. So, I figured that someone wanted me to play it."

_I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime  
Played it 'till my fingers bled  
Was the summer of 69_

Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard  
Jimmy quit and Joey got married  
Shoulda known we'd never get far

Oh when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Yeah - I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life

Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got a job to do  
Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in  
And that's when I met you yeah

Standin' on your Mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life  
Back in the summer of 69

Man we were killin' time  
We were young and restless  
We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no,yeah

And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes when I play that old six-string  
I think about you, wonder what went wrong

Standin' on your Mama's porch  
You told me that it'd last forever  
Oh when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life, oh yeah  
Back in the summer of 69,uh-huh  
It was the summer of 69,o yeah, me n my baby in 69  
It was the summer, the summer, summer of 69

The group clapped politely as he rolled off. Mercedes quickly took his place.

"I pick two songs by Destiny's Child to do the first one is 'Survivor'"

_Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm smarter,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million._

I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Perfect vision,  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here.

I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
Cause my momma told me better than that.

I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)

After all of the darkness and sadness,  
Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity.

I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Mercedes walked off the stage feeling very proud of herself. Clearly she thought she did better than Rachel, as she sneered when she walked past the young mother. Puck noticed what Rachel hadn't, as Landon and Delaney had decided to try to climb under the theater seats and Rachel was frantically pulling them back individually. Puck scooped Delaney into his arms, cuddling his little girl. Rachel finally got settle back, Landon held securely in her arms. She turned her attention to Kurt, who had just walked on to them mark.

"For my first song, I'm going to do 'I'm Gay' by Bowling for Soup." He informed the audience. A loud "OW!" from Puck followed by the twins' laughter ringing through the auditorium told everyone that Puck had made some crude comment that Rachel didn't appreciate.

_Well we've all heard about  
how the guys in the band  
Weren't the popular kids in school  
And now you hate your parents  
'cause of the way you turned out  
But in the end the blame's on you_

And we all sympathize with your torn-apart heart  
And your really artistic worldly views  
It sells records when you're sad these days  
It's super cool to be mad these days

I think rock and roll is really funny  
when it's serious

Don't hate us 'cause we're happy  
Don't hate us 'cause we're beautiful  
Don't hate us if we make you smile  
Or if we go the extra mile  
To make someone feel better  
on a really shitty day  
And if you're hearing what I'm saying then  
I want to hear you say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)  
Say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)

Let's start a movement, let's start it right now  
And if you don't know where to start  
I can show you I'm your new team captain  
Put your left hand over your heart  
and repeat after me

It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual  
It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual  
Chris, Gary? You guys wanna join in?  
(Yeah, buddy. Sure. Sorry Dude)  
It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual  
It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual  
Very Nice. Very Nice.

Don't hate us 'cause we're happy  
Don't hate us 'cause you're miserable  
Don't hate us if we make you smile  
Or if we go the extra mile  
To make someone feel better on a really shitty day  
And if you're hearing what I'm saying then  
I want to hear you say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)  
Say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)

That's right, ladies and gentleman!  
Pick up the phone  
'cause Bowling For Soup is on the line!  
And you don't have to be sad anymore!  
You don't have to be mad anymore!  
We can all join hands and do ring around  
the freaking rosie!  
In fact, can we can get some "La la"s up in here?

It sells records when you're sad these days  
It's super cool to be mad these days  
I think rock and roll is really funny  
When it's serious

Yo, where my "La la"s at!

La la-la la, la-la la-la  
La la la la  
La la-la la, la-la la-la  
La la la la  
La la-la la, la-la la-la  
La la la la  
La la-la la, la-la la-la  
La la la la  
La la-la la, la-la la-la

He walked off the stage, sending a glare at Puck, Rachel, and their kids. Finn walked onto stage next.

"I picked this song because we're all seniors, now, and I figured it would be a good choice," He said dumbly.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

He walked off and Tina walked on. She smiled as the twins let out a cheer of "Yay, Aunt Tina!" Then laughed as Puck and Rachel repeated the cheer.

"My song is 'These Are the Days' by 10,000 Maniacs. I originally picked this song because we're graduating soon. But then, I was looking at the lyrics and realized that I would like to dedicate this to Rachel and Puck. These are the days you guys have to leave the biggest impact on Delaney and Landon's lives."

_These are the days  
These are days you'll remember  
Never before and never since, I promise  
Will the whole world be warm as this  
And as you feel it,  
You'll know it's true  
That you are blessed and lucky  
It's true that you  
Are touched by something  
That will grow and bloom in you_

These are days that you'll remember  
When May is rushing over you  
With desire to be part of the miracles  
You see in every hour  
You'll know it's true  
That you are blessed and lucky  
It's true that you are touched  
By something that will grow and bloom in you

These are days  
These are the days you might fill  
With laughter until you break  
These days you might feel  
A shaft of light  
Make its way across your face  
And when you do  
Then you'll know how it was meant to be  
See the signs and know their meaning  
It's true  
Then you'll know how it was meant to be  
Hear the signs and know they're speaking  
To you, to you

She walked over to Rachel and Puck, tightly hugging them and the twins. And Santana walked on stage.

"I picked this song because, at the beginning of high school, I didn't know that I would fall for a girl. I really didn't know that it would be my best friend. So, Brittany, I would like to dedicate this song to you."

_I finally found someone  
That knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one  
That makes me feel complete  
It started over coffe  
We strated out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things  
The best things begin_

This time is different  
And it's all because of you  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it though  
My favouite line was  
"Can I call you sometime"  
It's all you had to say  
To take my breath away

This is it, oh I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
To be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone

Did I keep you waiting? I didn't mind  
I apologise, baby that's fine  
I would wait forever just to know you were mine

You know I love your hair  
Are you sure it looks right?  
I love what you wear  
Isn't it too tight?  
You're exceptional  
I can't wait for the rest of my life

This is it, oh I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
To be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone  
And whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone

Santana finished the song and Brittany tackled her, hugging her tightly. A chorus of "Awwww"s sounded when Brittany kissed the Latina sweetly.

"My song is for Santana, because I'm yours for as long as you love me." Brittany said, watching Santana back off the stage, their eyes never breaking contact.

_As long as you love me_

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me

I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be

I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby

I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me

Brittany flounced off stage and into her girlfriend's waiting arms. Quinn walked on to the stage next. Rachel couldn't help but comment quietly to Puck that Quinn looked awkward without having Finn at her side. Puck chuckled quietly, agreeing with her.

"I chose to do the song 'Only Time' by Enya as my first song. I chose this because we are graduating soon and only time will tell what will happen." Quinn said quietly.

_Who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows, only time?  
And who can say if your love grows,  
As your hearth chose, only time?_

Who can say why your heart sights,  
As your live flies, only time?  
And who can say why your heart cries  
when your love lies, only time?

Who can say when the roads meet,  
That love might be ,in your heart?  
and who can say when the day sleeps,  
and the night keeps all your heart?  
Night keeps all your heart...

Who can say if your love groves,  
As your heart chose, only time?  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time?

Who knows? Only time  
Who knows? Only time

Quinn quickly walked off the stage and back to her seat next to Finn. Mike quickly jogged onto the stage. Smiling as the twins cheered, along with Puck and Rachel.

"The first song I picked is for, mainly, Puck. I chose Darius Rucker's 'It Won't be Like This for Long' because I know for a fact that his 'Little Princess' has him wrapped around her little finger."

_He didn't have to wake up  
He'd been up all night  
Layin' there in bed listenin'  
To his new born baby cry  
He makes a pot of coffee  
He splashes water on his face  
His wife gives him a kiss and says  
It gonna be OK_

It won't be like this for long  
One day we'll look back laughin'  
At the week we brought her home  
This phase is gonna fly by  
So baby just hold on  
'Cause it won't be like this for long

Four years later 'bout 4:30  
She's crawling in their bed  
And when he drops her off at preschool  
She's clinging to his leg  
The teacher peels her off of him  
He says what can I do  
She says now don't you worry  
This'll only last a week or two

It won't be like this for long  
One day soon you'll drop her off  
And she won't even know you're gone  
This phase is gonna fly by  
If you can just hold on  
It won't be like this for long

Some day soon she'll be a teenager  
And at times he'll think she hates him  
Then he'll walk her down the aisle  
And he'll raise her veil  
But right now she's up and cryin'  
And the truth is that he don't mind  
As he kisses her good night  
And she says her prayers

He lays down there beside her  
'Til her eyes are finally closed  
And just watchin' her it breaks his heart  
Cause he already knows

It won't be like this for long  
One day soon that little girl is gonna be  
All grown up and gone  
Yeah, this phase is gonna fly by  
So, he's tryin' to hold on

'Cause it won't be like this for long

It won't be like this for long

It won't be like this for long

When he finished Rachel was in tears and Puck "had something in his eye". He walked off the stage and Puck gave him a manly hug. He joined the group in cheering on Matt, who now stood at center stage.

"I chose to do 'Bridge Over Troubled Water' and it's dedicated to Puck, Rachel, and the twins. I'm always here for you guys." Matt said, laughing when he saw Puck laughing at Rachel and commenting on the fact that she was already cry. He laughed harder when Rachel swatted him, causing him to let a quiet 'ow!' out.

_When you're weary  
Feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes  
I will dry them all_

I'm on your side  
When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you

I'll take your part  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

Sail on Silver Girl,

_Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way_

See how they shine  
If you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind


	2. Chapter 2

"Santana, why don't we have you start off this round." Shuester said, standing aside as Santana came up on the stage, shocking everyone when she wasn't in her Cheerios uniform. She was standing there in a pair of faded jeans and a cute white tee.

"I pick Meredith Brooks song 'Bitch' because I think a lot of it relates to the kind of person I am. So, here it goes."

_I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel  
underneath  
innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
all rolled into one_

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your health, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
and I'm going to extremes  
tomorrow I will change  
and today won't mean a thing

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your health, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Just when you think you've got me figured out  
the season's already changing  
I think it's cool you do what you do  
and don't try to save me

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your health, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
when you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numbed, I'm revived  
can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

"That was very good, Santana." Mr. Shue said.

"Yeah, how fitting." Quinn said condescendingly.

"You're one to talk, Q! You're worse than me!" Santana shot back.

"Okay, Finn, why don't you go now," Shue said, trying to diffuse the crackling tension surround the head cheerleader and her co-captain.

"Alright," Finn said, running onto the stage, "I chose to do Green Day's St. Jimmy. I don't really know why, but it's a song I've really started to like this past year."

_St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway  
Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade  
Light of a silhouette  
He's insubordinate  
Coming at you on the count of 1,2,1,2,3,4!_

My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out  
Suicide commando that your momma talked about  
King of the forty thieves  
And I'm here to represent  
The needle in the vein of the establishment

I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal

Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope  
I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe  
Raised in the city under a halo of lights  
The product of war and fear that we've been victimized

I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal

ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?

I'll give you something to cry about.

ST. JIMMY!

My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun  
I'm the one that's from the way outside  
I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun  
In the cult of the life of crime.

I really hate to say it but I told you so  
So shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy  
Welcome to the club and give me some blood  
And the resident leader at the lost and found

It's comedy and tragedy  
It's St. Jimmy  
And that's my nameeeeeee... and don't wear it out!

"If you don't have anything nice to say, Noah, then don't say anything at all." Rachel said, seeing Puck open his mouth. He quickly snapped it shout in favor of setting his daughter down.

"Very good, Finn. Now, let's have Brittany perform next."

"I chose to do the song Extraordinary because that's what Santana says I am and that people don't see it because they don't bother to look."

_You think that I go home at night  
Take off my clothes, turn out the lights  
But I burn letters that I write  
To you, to make you love me_

Yeah, I drive naked through the park  
And run the stop sign in the dark  
Stand in the street, yell out my heart  
To make, to make you love me

I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho

You may not believe in me  
But I believe in you  
So I still take the trash out  
Does that make me too normal for you?

So dig a little deeper, cause  
You still don't get it yet  
See me lickin' my lips, need a primitive fix  
And I'll make, I'll make you love me

I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess

See me jump through hoops for you  
You stand there watching me performing  
What exactly do you do?  
Have you ever thought it's you that's boring?  
Who the hell are you?

I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho

Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho

Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho

Average every day sane psycho

"That song does fit her." Rachel said fondly, cuddling a sleepy Landon.

"Of course it does, darlin'." Puck responded, grabbing a hyper Delaney, who was trying to make a run for it.

"Very good, Brittany. Artie, you're next."

"I chose to do Shut up and Smile by Bowling for Soup. I heard it a couple weeks ago and I just really liked what it said." Artie said, wheeling onto the stage.

_Its not the end of the world  
In fact its not even the end of the summer  
But thank god the tv is on  
Cuz theres no way we could know  
Anything that's goin down  
Or how were supposed to be feeling about it  
I cant tell you how much I wish we could shut up and smile, yeah_

Sail around the world and tell them all to keep singing it  
la la la la la la  
all we needs a harmony and we'll convince the world to sing  
la la la la la la  
throw your arms around someone (throw your arms around someone)  
maybe spread a little love  
I know it sounds a little dumb (or maybe I'm a little drunk)  
But all we need is some ice cream and a hug

Take a good look around  
Does life really suck  
Are we just complaining  
I hope that this mic is on (testing 1, 2)  
Cuz im on a roll here  
I hope this is making some sense  
I hope that you'll throw up your hands and sing it  
And tell all the haters that they should just shut up and smile, yeah

Sail around the world and tell them all to keep singing it  
la la la la la la  
all we needs a harmony and we'll convince the world to sing  
la la la la la la  
throw your arms around someone (throw your arms around someone)  
maybe spread a little love  
I know it sounds a little dumb (or maybe I'm a little drunk)  
But all we need is some ice cream

All we need is love and beer  
And old school metal and holiday cheer  
TO be happy  
(All you need is someone near)  
like ben and jerry  
(to hold you close and pretend that they care)

can we all just, get along now  
we found something that we all have in common now  
we can hold hands, do keg stands  
water skiing sounds great to me now

Sail around the world and tell them all to keep singing it  
la la la la la la  
all we needs a harmony and we'll convince the world to sing  
la la la la la la  
throw your arms around someone (throw your arms around someone)  
maybe spread a little love  
I know it sounds a little dumb (or maybe we're a little drunk)  
But all we need is some ice cream and a hug

(Chanting "All we need is love and beer")  
all we need is some ice cream and a hug  
all we need is some ice cream and a hug  
all we need is some ice cream and a hug

"That was a good song for him." Tina said, resting her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was." Mike agreed, laughing as Puck stood Delaney up on his legs. When she almost fell because he got distracted, Rachel start to whisper yell at him to be careful.

"Quinn, you're up."

"The next song I picked was suggested to me by a woman I really admire, Coach Sylvester. I'm performing Physical." Quinn said, looking slightly more confident than she did the first time around.

_I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like  
Making good conversation  
I gotta handle you just right  
You know what I mean  
I took you to an intimate restaurant  
Then to a suggestive movie  
There's nothing left to talk about  
Unless it's horizontally_

Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk

I've been patient, I've been good  
Tried to keep my hands on the table  
It's gettin' hard this holdin' back  
If you know what I mean

I'm sure you'll understand my point of view  
We know each other mentally  
You gotta know that you're bringin' out  
The animal in me

Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk

Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk

Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk

Let's get animal, animal  
I wanna get animal  
Let's get into animal  
Let me hear your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk

"Right, the chastity bitch wants to get physical." Puck muttered, earning him an elbow to the gut from Rachel.

"Watch your language around the kids, Noah." Rachel scolded.

"Well, it's true"

"I don't care."

"Mercedes, you're up next."

"So, my next song is Independent Woman Part 1 by Destiny's Child."

_Lucy Liu... with my girl, Drew... Cameron D. and Destiny  
Charlie's Angels, Come on  
Uh uh uh_

Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships

The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
I've bought it  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)

All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent  
Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on noone else to give you what you want

The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
I've bought it  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)

All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Destiny's Child  
Wassup?  
You in the house?  
Sure 'nuff  
We'll break these people off Angel style

Child of Destiny  
Independent beauty  
Noone else can scare me  
Charlie's Angels

Woah  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

"Don't," Rachel warned as Puck opened his mouth.

"I was just going to tell you that Landon's wide awake now." Puck responded, seeing his son's big green eyes looking up at him. Landon was set down and he started to try to make a run for it, only to have Puck grab him. Rachel took the now sleepy Delaney from her father and cradled the little girl, rocking her slightly.

"Kurt, why don't you go next," Shuester said.

"Okay," Kurt replied, walking onto the stage, "My next song is First Date by Blink 182."

_In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A Target that I'm probably gonna miss

Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

"He's really starting to worry me," Puck muttered.

"Be quiet, Noah," Rachel responded.

"Mike, you're up"

"For my next song, I would like to dedicate it to Tina. I love you, honey." Mike said, blowing Tina a kiss, making her giggle.

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

"Oh, Mike!" Tina exclaimed, hugging him tightly and pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"They're so cute." Rachel said.

"He's totally whipped." Puck responded.

"Oh, please, Puckerman. You have been whipped for two years. In fact, she's had you whipped since the week before you asked her out." Matt said, causing Puck to glare at him and Rachel to giggle at her boyfriend's expense.

"Next up is Matt." Shue said, stopping Puck from responding.

"Okay, so my next song is Play My Music. My little sister told me that I should do it, so I am."

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song and they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down_

Hand Clapping  
Hip Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
Woo

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams  
Yeah

Hand Clapping  
Earth Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're on a roll, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no

I just want to play my music  
I just want to play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sounds of all my heroes  
Singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
All night long

"Did Rutherford really do a Jonas Brothers song?" Puck asked, laughing.

"You knew it was a Jonas Brothers song. And besides, I believe you serenaded me with When You Look Me In The Eyes last year. You have no room to talk." Rachel said.

"Sarah is a big fan." Puck grumbled, blaming his little sister for what Rachel said.

"Uh-ha, sure."

"Tina, you're up." Shuester said, nodding at the Asian girl.

"My next song is for Mike. I love you, baby." Tina said, taking center stage.

_There's a powerful light  
When I look in your eyes  
There's something in me that I can't contain  
There's a burning desire  
An unquenchable fire  
And it's something just I can't explain_

I wanna tell you how I feel  
What we had was more than real  
The more I try, the more I can't find the way  
There's nothing that's never been said  
Never been written up and read  
The way I feel about you  
Is more than words can say

Every moment in time  
I struggle to find  
A way to return what you gave to me  
It's a spiritual thing  
A heavenly rain  
That keeps on falling endlessly

I wanna tell you how I feel  
What we had was more than real  
The more I try, the more I can't find the way  
There's nothing that's never been said  
Never been written up and read  
The way I feel about you  
Is more than words can say

If only my heart could talk  
It would say it all  


_I wanna tell you how I feel  
What we had was more than real  
The more I try, the more I can't find the way  
There's nothing that's never been said  
Never been written up and read  
The way I feel about you  
Is more than words can say_

Can Say  
More than words can say

"That was beautiful, Tina." Mike praised, pulling her into his lap and kissing her sweetly.

"I'm glad you liked it." Tina responded.

"Puck, take the stage." Shue said.

Puck got up and Matt grabbed Landon before he could run.

"This next song if form Delaney. She's had me wrapped around her finger since I found out that one of the twins was a girl. So, this is my gift to her."

_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are,  
You're mommy's bright and shining star._

_You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree,  
You're the Easter bunny to mommy and me.  
You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice,  
And you're daddy's little girl._

_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are,  
You're mommy's bright and shining star._

_You're the treasure I cherish so sparkling and bright,  
You were touched by the holy and beautiful light.  
Like angels that sing a heavenly thing,  
And you're daddy's little girl._

Puck said back down by Rachel and took Delaney from her. He cradled the little girl and pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling down at her.

"That was beautiful, Noah." Rachel said, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Rachel," Shue started, but Rachel was already on her way up to the stage.

"I pick a Barbara song for my second choice. It's called If I Could and it's dedicated to Landon." Rachel introduced. Landon, hearing his mom say his name, snapped his attention away from trying to wake his sister up to watching his mom sing.

If I Could  
I'd protect you from the sadness in your eyes  
give you courage in a world of compromise  
yes I would  
If I could  
I would teach you all the things I've never learned  
and I'd help you cross the bridges that I've burned  
yes I would  
if I could  
I would try to shield your innocence from time  
but the part of life I gave you isn't mine  
I've watched you grow  
so I could let you go  
if I could  
I would help you make it through the hungry years  
but I know that I can never cry your tears  
but I would  
if I could  
if I live in a time and place where you don't want to be  
you don't have to walk along this road with me  
my yesterday won't have to be your way  
if I knew  
how I'd try to change the world I brought you to  
and there isn't very much that I can do  
but I would  
if I could  
if I could  
I would try to shield your innocence from time  
but that part of life I gave you isn't mine  
I watched you grow so I could let you go  
if, if I could  
I would help you make it through those hungry years  
but I know that I can never cry your tears  
but I would  
if I could  
yes I would  
yes I would  
if I could

Rachel took her seat again and pulled Landon into her lap. Landon kissed her cheek and she hugged him tightly.

"Beautiful, honey." Puck muttered to her, kissing her temple.


	3. Chapter 3

The original twelve New Direction members walked into the auditorium the next day. Landon and Delaney on Mike and Matt's shoulders as they ran around.

"Mercedes, why don't you start us off today?" Shuester said.

"Gladly. I chose to do Tik Tok for my final song." She said, cockily.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city (Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back  
Im talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the click  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the click  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but Im already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
Im talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -  


_Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the click  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh _

_Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the click  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

_DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You gotta that sound  
Yea, you got me  
DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Get your hands up  
Put your hands up  
No, the party dont stop until I walk in_

Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the click  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

_Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the click  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

"That was interesting…" Rachel muttered, causing Tina to giggle and Puck, Mike, and Matt to laught out loud.

"Artie, you're next."

"I chose to do an Alan Jackson song. I'm pretty sure you guys will recognize it."

_The sun is hot  
And that old clock is moving slow  
And so am I  
The work day passes like molasses in winter time,  
But it's July  
I'm gettin' paid by the hour, and older by the minute  
My boss just pushed me over the limit  
I'd like to call him something  
I think I'll just call it a day_

Pour me something tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane  
Before I go insane  
It's only half past 12  
But, I don't care  
It's 5 o'clock somewhere

Well this lunch break is gonna take all afternoon  
And half the night  
Tomorrow morning I know there'll be hell to pay  
Hey! But, that's all right  
Ain't had a day off now in over a year  
My Jamaican vacation's gonna start right here  
If the phone's for me you can tell 'em I just sailed away and..

Pour me something tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane  
Before I go insane  
It's only half past 12  
But, I don't care  
It's 5 o'clock somewhere

I could pay off my tab  
Pour myself in a cab  
And be back to work before two:  
At a moment like this  
I can't help but wonder,  
what would Jimmy Buffett do?

Funny you should ask that, Alan...

I'd say..  
Pour me something tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane  
Before I go insane  
It's only half past 12  
But, I don't care  
It's five O'clock somewhere.

Pour me something tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane  
Before I go insane  
It's only half past 12  
But, I don't care

(glee club)  
He don't care

(Artie)  
I don't care

(together)  
It's five o'clock somewhere

(spoken word from now on)  
(Artie) What time zone am I on? What country am I in?  
(Shue) It doesn't matter, it's five o'clock somewhere.  
(Artie)The clock's always on 5 at Margaritaville, come to think of it.  
(Shue) I heard that!  
(Artie) You've been there, haven't you?  
(Shue) Yes sir.  
(Artie) I've seen your boat there!  
(Shue) And I stumbled my way back...  
(Artie) Well, then, make sure to Keep It Between The Navigational Beacons.  
(Shue) Between the buoys. Right!  
(Artie) Hey, it's five o'clock. Let's go somewhere!  
(Shue) Okay.

"I love that song!" Puck whispered.

"Whatever," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Matt, you're turn." Shue called.

"So, my final song choice is dedicated to all of you."

_So long my friends, farewell goodbye  
I'd love to stay an play and sing for awhile,  
but it's time to hit the road and say goodbye  
So long farewell goodbye  
Goodbye to my friends I'm glad you were here  
It's time for us to go and get another beer  
Well I'd like to see your smiling faces again  
so goodbye my friends bye-bye  
Thank you for the open invitation  
your kind applause and adulation,  
but look at the time lord we got to fly  
so long farewell baby bye-bye  
Hey there now friends, it's time to go,  
but we'll return and do another show  
When we come back drop in and say hi  
So long farewell bye-bye  
So long farewell baby bye-bye,  
and now we're leaving with tears in our eyes  
We'll be back soon so don't you cry  
So long farewell bye-bye _

"That was good, Matt." Rachel said as he took his seat beside her again.

"Thank you, Rachel."

"Mike," Shue called. Mike jumped up and ran up onto the stage.

"My last song is for the honorary members of my family, you know who you are."

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me_

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me..._

"You started the water works, Chang." Puck said when Mike returned to his seat, pointing to the crying Rachel. She smacked his chest, causing the twins to laugh.

"Finn, you're next." Shue called out.

"My last song is Breakfast At Tiffany's. I remembered really liking the song when I was younger." Finn explained.

_You'll say that we've got nothing in common  
No common ground to start from  
And we're falling apart  
You'll say the world has come between us  
Our lives have come between us  
Still I know you just don't care_

And I said, "What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?"  
She said, "I think I remember the film, yes  
and as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it."  
And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got."

I see you - the only one who knew me  
And now your eyes see through me  
I guess I was wrong  
So what now? It's plain to see we're over,  
And I hate when things are over -  
When so much is left undone

And I said, "What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?"  
She said, "I think I remember the film, yes  
and as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it."  
And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got."

You'll say that we've got nothing in common  
No common ground to start from  
And we're falling apart  
You'll say the world has come between us  
Our lives have come between us  
Still I know you just don't care

And I said, "What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?"  
She said, "I think I remember the film, yes  
and as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it."  
And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got."

And I said, "What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?"  
She said, "I think I remember the film, yes  
and as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it."  
And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got."

And I said, "What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?"  
She said, "I think I remember the film, yes  
and as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it."  
And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got."

"I loved that song!" Rachel and Tina said at the same time.

"Whatever." Puck muttered, not liking the fact that Golden Boy got that reaction from his girlfriend.

"Kurt, your turn."

"I'm sure my last song will draw a crude comment or two from certain people, but it is truly one of my favorite songs." Kurt said, glaring at Puck.

_Have you heard about the new girl on the block  
In her black out benz?  
With her old school kicks and her hipster friends  
Got a peace sign in hand  
She's everything you want and all you hated  
Well dressed and overrated  
Some girls freak me out_

Well, Daddy's little girl knows how to party  
She's signing "Pour Some Sugar On Me"  
She's well versed in the new pop culture  
Always rolls with a camera by her side  
Well, some girls just freak me out

She's the sweetest, the sweetest thing  
But I know she's no good for me  
Gonna take you home and take off your clothes  
Baby, I'm nothin' but bad news

Hooked up with the new girl on the block  
Wonder where she's been?  
Now I'm laughing, drinking with my friends

Body shots 'till the party ends  
Yeah, did I clean up the mess?  
So go to hell?  
Well, some girls just freak me

She's the sweetest, the sweetest thing  
But I know she's no good for me  
Gonna take you home and take off your clothes  
Baby, I'm nothin' but bad news

Some girls freak me out  
Some girls freak me out  
Some girls freak me out  
Freak me out

She's the sweetest, the sweetest thing  
But I know she's no good for me  
Gonna take you home and take off your clothes  
Baby, I'm nothin' but bad news  
Nothin' but bad news

She's the sweetest, the sweetest thing  
But I know she's no good for me  
Gonna take you home and take off your clothes  
Baby, I'm nothin' but bad news

Nothin' but bad news  
Baby, I'm nothin' but bad news  
Nothin' but bad news

"Don't even think about saying anything," Rachel said, looking pointedly at Puck.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Sure you weren't."

They were kept form continuing as Quinn walked on stage.

"I was watching 'Clueless' last night and decided that this would be a fun song to do." She said.

_I don't care what my teachers say  
I'm gonna be a supermodel.  
And Everyone is gonna dress like me,  
wait and see_

When I'm a supermodel  
and my hair will shine like the sea.  
Everyone will wanna look just like me  
me...

Cause I'm young and I'm hip, and so beautiful,  
I'm gonna be a supermodel

I'm young and I'm hip, and so beautiful,  
I'm gonna be a supermodel

I wish that I was like Tori Spelling,  
with a car like hers and dad like hers.  
And I show them how how it was done.  
That be fun, that be fun.

And I write my schoolreport,  
why I love my jeans, why I love my jeans.  
And oh, on my lockerdoor its the coolest thing that you have ever seen.

Cause I'm young and I'm hip and so beautiful,  
I'm gonna be a supermodel

I'm young and I'm hip and so beautiful,  
I'm gonna be a supermodel

I didn't eat yesterday,  
I'm not gonna eat today,  
I'm not gonna eat tomorrow,  
Cuz I'm gonna be a supermodel.

so beautiful...I'm gonna be a supermodel

I'm young and I'm hip and so beautiful,  
I'm gonna be a supermodel  
I'm young and I'm hip and so beautiful,  
I'm gonna be a supermodel 

_I'm young and I'm hip and so beautiful,  
I'm gonna be a supermodel _

_I'm young and I'm hip and so beautiful,  
I'm gonna be a supermodel_

__

I'm gonna be a supermodel.  
I'm gonna be a supermodel.

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Santana muttered as she walked onto the stage, knocking into Quinn accidentally on purpose.

"My last song is a Katy Perry song."

_If you want me, a cherry on top, the pick of the peck,  
The crème de la crop.  
If you want me you better do better than that tonight.  
Oh, Oh.  
If you want me, it takes more than a wink,  
And more than a drink and more than you think.  
If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank, tonight.  
Cause some don't have the patience, some call me high-maintenance  
But you pay the bill, cause, that's the deal._

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

If you want me, I'm not a piece of ass, a one night stand, a storage shed  
I think you better walk by, tonight  
Oh, no.  
If you want me, then stop begging I don't put out for charity  
If you want me there's no discount price tonight  
But I don't need your dollar bills I just want something real  
Cause, nothing's free, except a lovin' me

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

If you want me, a cherry on top,  
The pick of the peck, the crème de la crop

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford -

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

"Trying to tell us something, Santana?" Quinn said, icily.

"Say one more thing and see what happens!" Santana exclaimed. Returning to her seat as Tina walked on stage.

"So my last song, I find very relevant to things going on today, which is why I picked it."

_Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look, I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They won't stop till they've reached their dreams_

Diet pills, surgery  
Photoshopped pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's World War III

No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
And money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy?

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUVs  
While kids are starving in the streets

No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something, something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

"Go Tina!" Mike, Matt, and Puck yelled, standing up and clapping, the twins on their favorite uncles' shoulders, Rachel making sure they didn't fall off. Rachel made her way to the stage after Tina returned to her seat and grabbed the twins.

"My last song is dedicated to Noah. I love you."

_When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love._

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

When she returned to her seat, Puck pulled her into a kiss. The twins, not liking their mom paying more attention to their dad than them began to whimper, causing Rachel to immediately pull away and start fussing over them.

"My song is about a dream I've had since I was little." Brittany said, walking onto the stage.

_You want to ride in a big limousine_

_I know you want to_

_Take a little bite_

_Of the fame machine_

_You wanna be dicovered_

_And end up on the cover_

_Of every star studded supermarket magazine_

_It's your moment_

_Time to own it_

_Like the American dream_

_You wanna be famous_

_You wanna be the one who's livin' the life_

_You wanna be famous_

_You wanna be the one who's takin' the dream ride_

_You want to_

_Cut to the front of the line_

_I know you want to_

_See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign_

_I know what you're thinkin'_

_Who you think you're kiddin'_

_With that million dollar look and without a dime_

_You can do it_

_stick right to it_

_It's just a matter of time_

_You wanna be famous_

_You wanna be the one who's livin' the life_

_You wanna be famous_

_You wanna be the one who's takin' the dream ride_

_All day all night_

_The camera's on and it never lies_

_You're under the spotlight_

_Twentyfourseven_

_Better get it right_

_Whoa, you wanna be famous_

_Whoa, you wanna be famous_

_You wanna be famous_

_You wanna be the one who's livin' the life_

_You wanna be famous_

_You wanna be the one who's takin' the dream ride_

_You wanna be famous_

_You wanna be the one who's livin' the life_

_You wanna be famous_

_You wanna be the one who's takin' the dream ride_

_You wanna be famous_

_You wanna be famous_

Brittany got a standing ovation from everyone except Quinn, who pulled Finn back down when he tried to stand up.

"Rachel, I need you to come up on stage with me." Puck whispered. Rachel gave him a questioning glance but handed Landon to Tina and took his hand, letting him lead her onto the stage. Quinn's expression visibly darkened.

"This song is for you, Rach. I love you more than words can say."

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.

You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay..

He ended the song holding on to her hand on one knee. Rachel let out a gasp when she realized what he was doing.

"Rachel, I love you and the twins more than anything in the world. We're already a family but I want us to actually become one. So, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Noah Elijah Puckerman?" Puck held the ring out to her. She gasped again when she saw it. It was a diamond cut in the shape of a rose on a gold ring.

"Yes!" she whispered. He slipped the ring on her finger and she hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face. Mike, Matt, and Tina walked up on to the stage with the twins to congratulate them, followed shortly by Santana, Brittany, and Artie. Finn looked like he wanted to, but one look from Quinn and he followed the head cheerleader as she stormed out of the theater.


	4. Song List

Rachel- In My Daughter's Eyes (Martina McBride), If I Could (Barbra Streisand), Still The One (Shania Twain)

Puck- Just The Two Of Us (Will Smith), Daddy's Little Girl (Al Martino), Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You (Frankie Valli)

Tina- These Are The Days (10,000 Maniacs), Crazy (Simple Plan), More Than Words Can Say (Lalaine)

Artie- Summer of 69 (Bryan Adams), It's 5 O'clock Somewhere (Alan Jackson), Shut up and Smile (Bowling For Soup)

Santana- Bitch (Merdith Brooks), I Finally Found Someone (Barbra Streisand), If You Can Afford Me (Katy Perry)

Brittany- As Long As You Love Me (Backstreet Boys), Extraordinary (Liz Phar), Famous (Play)

Quinn- Only Time (Enya), Physical (Olivia Newton John), Supermodel (Jill Sobule)

Finn- Good Riddance (Green Day), Breakfast At Tiffany's (Big Blue Something), St. Jimmy (Green Day)

Mercedes- Survivor (Destiny's Child), Independant Woman Part 1 (Destiny's Child), Tik Tok (Ke$ha)

Kurt- I'm Gay (Bowling for Soup), First Date (Blink 182), Girls Freak Me Out (The Summer Set)

Mike- Lean On Me (Bill Withers), I Won't Be Like This For Long (Darius Rucker), Everything (Lifehouse)

Matt- So Long Farewell Goodbye (Big Bad Voodoo Daddy), Play My Music (Jonas Brothers), Bridge Over Troubled Water (Simon and Garfunkle)


End file.
